


Like a Bomb Going off Next to Him? Yeah like a Bomb Going off Next to Him

by BrightTerror



Series: BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Whump, ch1 is pure whump, ch2 is mostly fluff, perfectly balanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: Whumptober day 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS (Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears)Reid get's caught in an explosion, things aren't looking good, but at least he isn't alone.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Alex Blake & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi
Series: BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948378
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Vague references (spoilers) for s3ep20 "Lo-Fi" and s4ep1"Mayhem"  
> This isn't beta read, sorry for any typos or mistakes.

It was supposed to be easy. But then again when do things ever go as planned when working in the FBI? Hardly ever. 

They had been working non-stop for the past 7 days. Their unsub was targeting blonde, middle age women, by kidnapping them and they would end up dead 4 days later. They were working on the clock, having one day left before they found another dead victim. Lucky for them Garcia did her internet magic and found a person who fit their profile. Anthony Greene. 

According to her search, Anthony lived nearby some empty warehouses. They figured he would keep his victims there. Taking a SWAT team, they got their bulletproof vests on and went to arrest him. 

Morgan and Alex took one team to search one of the warehouses while JJ and Rossi took another team to search the second warehouse. Reid and Hotch took the third building with a group of swat agents behind them. It was a large place and time was ticking so they had to split up. 

Two out of the three buildings were empty and dusty. Yet one of them had the unsub in it, along with the victim and a bomb that no one but Anthony was aware of. He knew the feds would be coming to him and he wouldn’t go without a fight. 

___

Anthony was prepping his next victim; he killed them by drowning them in liquid soap. He wondered if he was going to be able to take care of her before his inevitable end. He didn’t have to wonder long though; he heard the door open and a few agents with guns walked in. He smiled. It was showtime. 

He wasn’t really paying any attention to whatever blabber the dark-haired agent said. Everyone was pointing the guns at him; all eyes were on him, yet no one had seen him holding a small red button. The button wasn’t originally red, it was a remote control he got from the hardware store that he painted it himself. Figured he wanted to go out in a flashy way, and since in shows and stories the bomb remote always had a red button, then he would make it  _ just  _ like that. 

Time was ticking and the agents were running out of time. The thing was, they weren’t aware of it, but the feds were taking their last breaths they would ever take. He laughed and the moment the two agents stepped in closer to him to subdue him, he pressed the button and let it fall to the ground. 

He felt the pain coursing through him as someone took a shot at him, for SWAT agents, they didn’t have a great shot. He got hit in the leg and chest when he fell. Lame. 

Last thing he ever heard was the loud voice of someone yelling retreat orders. By then the bomb had already gone off and he welcomed the sweet release of death. 

_____

The first thing Hotch felt was the excruciating pain and ringing in his right ear. He didn’t know what was happening or where he was, but the ringing wouldn’t stop, it just became more agonising. Ever since the explosion he was in a few years back, his ears were never the same. 

He opened his eyes which ached as the bright light hit them. Maybe the light wasn’t bright, maybe it was dim, yet his eyes complained it was too much. They strained against the movement around him, and on top of that, everything was blurry. He was laying down.  _ Why was he laying down? _ Everything hurt. This reminded him too much of New York, when Kate Joyner was killed in the blast... was he there again? Was he reliving it?

He stood up and stumbled a few steps in. He blinked a few times and finally his blurry vision began fading gradually. His head was killing him, and his hands had blood on them.  _ Oh god not this again.  _ Hotch winced at the immense Deja vu he was having. 

He realised soon after, that he was in fact not reliving his past explosion but had rather been caught in  _ yet another  _ one. How often did people have the chance to get their explosions confused, not many, he was sure. It was slightly funny in a morbid way. 

The more time that passed the more he became aware of his surroundings. He looked around; the place was crumbling down. The bomb must have shattered half the roof. He looked around for an exit and was relieved to find the door still somewhat standing. The worst part of the bomb must have hit where the blast originated from when the unsub set it off... oh right, the unsub! He remembered now. 

He had tried to talk him down and the second he saw the all too familiar remote he yelled his command to back down and evacuate. They needed to get out of there. 

He remembered them retreating but something held him back. The SWAT team was mostly out the door, but Reid wasn’t. He had tried to go back to save the woman tied to the table next to the bath of soap. She had still been alive. 

Hotch had stepped back to grab Reid and yank him away. That's when everything exploded.  _ Dammit Reid _ . Hotch was going to have a long talk with him once they got out of there. The kid really needed to stop putting others' lives before his. 

_ Wait where’s Reid? _ Hotch became more alert when he realised Reid had been with him on the blast, yet he was nowhere to be seen now. He needed to make sure the kid was okay. 

“Reid?” He called and started to walk around the warehouse, looking for anyone. “Reid!” He yelled. He found a dead body, but it was just the unsub. He could worry about that later. “Spencer!” 

He finally remembered he still had his earpiece and tried to call for help. “Can anyone copy? I’m at the origin of the blast. I’m okay but Reid was with me, not anymore though, we might need an ambulance. Anyone copy?”

“You’re alive.” Rossi said relieved. “Stay there Aaron, we’re trying to get inside. Help is on the way.” 

Hotch nodded before remembering no one could see him. “Okay.” He began to walk—more like waddling through the place. He stopped when he heard a small groan. It was faint, but it was there. 

He walked towards the sound and found Reid laying on the ground. He had a cut on his forehead, but it seemed superficial. Nothing to worry about... yet. 

He knelt—more like fell to the floor— and gently patted Reid’s arms. “Reid, can you hear me?”

It took a few moments of silence, but Reid groaned and tried to speak. “H’tch?”

“It's me. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” 

“Everything hurts.” He said, more awake this time. “But nothing too bad, just the usual body ache from having a bomb going off next to us.” He opened his eyes and looked around. “Why is everything so dark?”

Hotch frowned, leaned forward to assess Reid and hunched his shoulders. “Reid... it  _ isn’t _ dark in here.” He tried to keep his growing fear out of his voice. It wasn’t dark, in fact, it was  _ too  _ bright. 

“ _ Yes _ , it is _. _ ” Reid emphasised, voice wavering. 

Hotch grabbed Reid by the shoulders to steady him in a sitting position. “Can you see me? Or are you just looking right at me because you’re following my voice?” 

“Everything is so dark, I- I can’t... I can’t see.” Reid began to breath heavily. “why can’t I see?” His unfocused eyes widened, and he began to tremble, his voice growing in fear. “ _Hotch_ , why can’t I _see_?”


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Day 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD… (Blindness)

“It’s going to be alright.” Hotch said. He didn’t know if it was going to be okay, this was uncharted situations for both of them but he had a panicking agent in front of him who may or may not be permanently blind and he had to calm him down. “We’re going to take you to a hospital, help is on the way…” he hoped Reid wouldn’t pick up on the uncertainness of his voice. Luckily, he didn’t. Reid was still trembling, but he gave a curt nod to Hotch. 

“What if this is permanent?” Reid’s voice trembled. 

“Then we will figure something out.” Hotch patted him on the back reassuringly, when he brought his arm back, Reid began to look frightened, moving his arms to find Hotch. He grabbed Reid’s arm and didn’t let go. “I’m right here okay? I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He ignored the pain he was currently feeling to calm Reid down, he could worry about himself later. Right now, Spencer needed him. 

Rossi and the rest of the team managed to get to them a few minutes later, accompanied by a pair of paramedics. They got Reid out of there, Alex accompanied him in the ambulance. Rossi self-appointed himself to be in charge of taking Hotch to the hospital. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Hotch suffered from pre-existing problems in his ear and the explosion definitely made it worse. Knowing him, Hotch would try to shrug it off. Besides, he had obviously been hurt in the explosion yet Rossi thought he hadn’t even noticed, when he wasn’t in shock anymore he was going to feel it all crashing down. 

_______

“Doctor Reid has suffered a serious blow to his occipital lobe which made that part of the brain swollen. some of his nerves are malfunctioning. There’s a high chance this isn’t permanent, and it will go away once it’s no longer swollen. However, the chances are small, but it could be permanent. Only time will tell.” The doctor informed Morgan about Reid’s condition. He was his medical proxy after all. (Usually, Hotch was his proxy but since he was  _ also  _ in the hospital, his second medical proxy was Morgan.)

“It’s encouraged that Doctor Reid wears bandages or really potent sunglasses for the time being, so his eye nerves don’t strain more than necessary and therefore have better chances of having a full recovery. If he experiences any discomfort on his head, any big headaches or anything like that, he should come immediately.”

Morgan later explained the situation to the rest of his team. Garcia cried when she heard. She hated when her small genius got hurt. She began to wonder if she could get away with putting Reid on a protective, fireproof, bulletproof  _ and  _ blast resistance uniform at all times. She probably  _ could  _ get away with it. 

They all began to plan their next course of action. At the moment, Reid was legally blind and there was no way he would be able to function normally at first. Once he got used to it, they knew he could handle it, but not the first few days. Besides, they needed to be there for him for emotional support since Reid wasn’t one to handle emotions well. 

______

“Reid, you’re on medical leave you can’t just show up to work. It’s not good for you.” Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Reid really had no sense of self preservation and it was worse now that he was hurt. 

“This might be permanent, so I need to be able to still help somehow. I’m fine, nothing hurts and I’m sure I can help you catch the unsub.” Reid argued. It had been two weeks since the incident, he had been resting most of the time and had spent it locked inside his apartment, hanging out with Morgan and Garcia. He went to the doctors twice a week and so far there was barely any progress in healing. It was getting on his nerves. 

His days consisted of listening to audio books and sneaking away to the coffee shop around the corner when the others were at work. It took him thrice the normal amount of time to get there but he was getting good with a cane. 

Today everyone had gone to work except Reid, who had supposedly stayed in his apartment. The past few weeks the team had agreed to take short cases, or local cases while they had a man down. They knew they could still work the normal cases just fine but they didn’t want to leave Reid alone and it just wasn’t the same without him.

Today they had been called on an out of state case last minute. Strauss made them go since there was nothing she could do about it, the case involved the higher ups, and they had no choice in the matter. 

However, Reid had showed up at the bureau with the help of a cane an hour later, right before the team left, demanding to help out. 

“Reid, even if you stayed at the precinct away from danger it would be a bad idea. You can’t even fly yet. The doctor said the pressure could damage your optic nerves even more and we can’t risk that.” Hotch explained. As the unit chief he knew he didn’t owe anyone explanations and he could just shut Reid down, but he cared about him and wanted to make sure he was okay. This change was hard on all of them, but it affected Reid the most. So they swore to be extra patient with him. 

“I don’t have to go. I can stay with Garcia. I’ll be in her office where the lights aren’t that bright. I can hear what’s going on and give my input.” Reid had his eyes bandaged with sunglasses on but Hotch knew that Reid was still trying to do the usual puppy eye look he did to convince Hotch or Rossi. 

Hotch gave Garcia a look, raising an eyebrow to ask silently if it was alright with her. He knew she wasn’t the most keen on sharing her workspace. 

She nodded enthusiastically though. “Alright, but you listen to Garcia and stay away from the bright spaces. Strauss can’t see you, okay?” Hotch sighed. His kids could be stubborn sometimes. 

The entire team but Garcia and Reid left on the jet to Texas for the case. They had about 2 days to catch the unsub before the next victim showed up dead, if said unsub stuck to his patterns. 

Reid tried his best to help. He spent the day sitting down on Garcia’s extra chair, spinning around as she worked. The team hadn’t contacted them with much information yet so all he had to do was wait. 

While they waited for updates, Garcia tried to wrap Reid in bubble wrap to pass the time. She only got his arms wrapped when Reid frowned and asked what she was doing. 

“I’m building you your armour,  _ mon chevalier _ .” Garcia exclaimed. “You have to wear this from now on.” She decided, half-jokingly. 

“Garcia, I’m not going to be waddling around in bubble wrap. That would be counterproductive, people would hear me coming miles away. Besides, the police rarely took me seriously before, and now, “He pointed to his bandaged eyes. “It’s going to be much worse. They won't take me seriously at all.” He hunched his shoulders and pointed to the plastic wrapped around his arms. “So, I’m not wearing this to make things even worse.” 

“Relax, I’m only joking… mostly..” she explained once she saw the distress it caused him. “But you need to take better care of yourself or I will actually make you wear bubble wrap armor for real. You get hurt a lot.” She tutted and shook her head, she had been worried sick when she heard the explosion news. 

“I don’t get hurt  _ that  _ much.” He tried to shrug it off. He knew it was a lie but still. 

"You do get hurt a lot, _look_ ," Garcia took out a few calendars from the past years and the current one to show to him. “The days with Halloween stickers are the days you almost died or got hurt on the job. The airplane stickers are the one’s for Hotch. Rainbow stickers are Emily, butterflies are JJ, food stickers are for Morgan and I bought the pasta stickers specifically for Rossi.” She pointed it out. Reid was impressed. 

“Why do you even have that marked?” 

“Because it's the days that I could have lost you guys but I  _ didn’t _ , and it's a reminder that you’re still alive despite the odds.” She put the calendars away. “If you haven’t noticed, I put stickers and cute things all around my office to remind myself of the good in the world while I’m seeing horrible things on a daily basis. It's the same principle with the calendar.”

Reid didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet. He didn’t took the bubble wrap off for the rest of the day. He figured he could deal with it for one day for Garcia’s sake. 

Around noon the team called Garcia to ask her to track down some names and keep Reid in the loop of their latest profile. Of course, the team had a blast when they saw Reid in bubble wrap through the video call. 

For the first time since he got blinded, Reid managed to feel useful and important. No one had been able to notice his killing pattern, when Reid heard the information, he asked Garcia to check a few facts before he connected the dots and cracked the last part of the profile. 

He smiled after they hung up with Garcia and for the first time in 3 days he felt more like his old self. He was  _ still _ useful and could  _ still _ go back to normal, to some extent. Sure, his lack of eyesight would not let him work on geographical profile or go out in the field, but he had a lot of assets and he just proved it to them. 

Work ended for the day and he was moving his hands around the office searching for his jacket so he could get a cab home. 

“None of that, my lovely Doctor, you’re coming home with me. I have popcorn.” She smiled and handed him his suit jacket. “There’s no way I’m letting you take a cab.” She didn’t give any room for complaints and helped Reid get to her car. 

They spent the night sitting on her couch while Doctor Who played in the background. Even though Reid couldn’t see, he had the episodes memorised and spent half the time info dumping fun facts about the making of the show and the CGI they used. Garcia loved to see him back to his usual self. 

_____

Reid was banned from the bureau for the next week after Strauss had found out about him working a case he wasn’t supposed to, so he was stuck in his apartment listening to audiobooks that Garcia got him. 

He wanted the day to be over because he was bored, and a migraine was beginning to form. He didn’t think much of it, he had lived with migraines for the past few years, so it was just another thing to add to his very bad day. 

He only stood up from the couch when someone knocked on the door. He wandered slowly through his apartment to get to the door without bumping into anything. 

“Pretty Boy, it’s me. Open up.”

“In a moment.” Reid called back and after a few struggling moments of finding the doorknob he opened it. He knew it was Morgan from his voice. “Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” He looked slightly at the wall. 

“We had paperwork day; our team is taking the cases slow until you’re well again. Besides, it's 8pm.”

Reid inwardly cursed. It was really hard to keep track of time with so many changes. Usually he had his routine every day, and he would not deviate from it unless he had a case, in which he had a second routine when that happened. Now he couldn’t do half the stuff he usually did, and it was messing with him. “Oh.” He didn’t know what to say, and his migraine was getting worse, so it hurt to talk, the sound reverberated in his skull. 

“Yeah...” Morgan scratched his head awkwardly, not that Reid so it. “Can I come in? I brought you two milkshakes from Dairy Queen. Your favourites.” 

Reid perked up at that and let him in. “What flavour? Coffee? Chocolate?” He tried to sniff the air to see if he could pick up on it. 

“Yeah, kid. I got you one of each. Figured you could use something tasty after being stuck here all day.”

Reid extended his hands so he could get his milkshakes. His migraine might be killing him but at least he had his coffee drink. The day was looking up. 

They sat down on the couch while Reid enjoyed his dessert. Both of them talked about their days, mostly Morgan telling Reid what happened at the bureau that day to catch him up. 

Reid was listening intently and avoiding his migraine as best as he could. He thought he was being inconspicuous about it but apparently not. Because a few moments later, Morgan stopped talking and was quiet for a few seconds. 

“Hey, kid, you okay?” Reid could hear worry in Morgan’s voice. 

He tried to act oblivious. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He mustered the best smile he could. 

“I can see you wincing every now and then. Does your head hurt? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m fine. Just a migraine.” Reid shrugged it off. 

Morgan raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “ _Just_ a migraine?” He sighed. “Reid, you have a _head_ _injury_ , the migraine could be something related to it. How long has this been going on?” Reid mumbled something Morgan couldn’t quite hear. “What was that?”

“Not much... few hours…”

Morgan sighed. “Kid, we have to get you checked by a doctor… no don’t complain, this could affect your healing process and we need you to get your super genius eyes back to help us kick ass. C’mon. I’m taking you there. Or do you want me to call Hotch?”

Reid stopped complaining after that and begrudgingly went with Morgan. 

His migraine got even worse in the car and he started to think maaaaaybeeee it was a smart idea to go to the doctors. Maybe. 

______

Reid got an MRI scan to make sure his optic nerves weren’t more damaged and to check how his brain was healing. 

Turns out Morgan had made a right call to get him to the doctors because his occipital lobe was beginning to swell more than it already was and it was on its way to become a problem. Luckily for them, they were able to treat it on time. 

The Doctor told them Reid  _ did  _ seemed to be healing and they should know about his eyesight status by the end of the week. Depending how it healed these next few days they would be able to tell if it was permanent or not. 

_ Great _ . Reid thought. He only had to wait till Sunday to know his fate of the rest of his life. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he knew he hated the wait. He would only need to wait five days. Five long, long days.

The next day, Wednesday, Reid spent the afternoon with Alex, who took the afternoon off work to spend it with him. Work had been slow and she was worried about him. He had been antsy all day trying to make time pass quickly. Because the more time that passed, the closer he was to possibly get his eyesight back. He just needed to wait 4 more days. 

Alex immediately picked up on it, which is why she spent the entire time she was there reading German Philosophy books out loud to Reid. They both enjoyed languages and she figured he would appreciate something other than English. 

She knew how many times Reid would arrive in the mornings happily talking about the latest book he read, most of them were in Russian, Italian or German. 

Reid greatly appreciated it and was able to calm down for the rest of the afternoon and have a good day for once. 

Thursday passed quickly, he managed to give a lecture in a university via phone call, thanks to Garcia who helped him set it up since he didn’t like electronics much. His morning was eventful in a good way which made him take his mind off his eye problem for a few hours. 

But later on, his kind began to spiral in worry. 

He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life without being able to see and he knew it was a possibility. Right now, there was still hope he would recover, but after his Doctor’s visit on Sunday his fate would be sealed. His team was optimistic about it, but he wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t felt any improvements in his eyes and his headaches persisted. 

Yesterday he was looking forward to knowing but now, for once in his life he didn’t want to know something. He wanted things to go back to normal. He hated change. 

He fell asleep clutching his pillow and hoped he wouldn’t dream of the shed again. The dark reminded him of when he was stuck there with Hankel and he hated it, when he woke up from those nightmares, he couldn’t even calm himself because everything was still dark around him. 

Friday went better than Thursday. For once, the team had their Friday night off and everyone gathered at Rossi’s house. Hotch picked him up from his apartment and helped him get to Rossi’s. Reid was forever grateful Hotch didn’t comment on his eyes or asked how he was doing; he kept the conversation going on fun facts and case talk. 

Hotch was worried about him but he knew the team pestering with questions of how he was doing were getting to him and he needed a break from it. So, he abstained any conversation about him and kept it simple. He saw how Reid visible relaxed when they started talking about the origins of Halloween all over the world and the reason why the holiday was called ‘Halloween’. 

Once they got to Rossi’s house Reid was hit with a combination of delicious smells. These past few days, thanks to his lack of sight, he had noticed his other senses were more strong than usual. He was still getting used to it. 

Dinner went great, the team tried their best to avoid pestering him with questions or trying to do everything for him. They all silently watched as he tried his best to eat without seeing and Garcia had to bite her tongue to keep herself from helping him. He managed in the end. 

Rossi pulled him aside and invited him for a glass of scotch. Well, he didn’t invite him exactly, it was more of he shoved a half full glass and said. “You look like you need it. Scratch that, after these past few weeks, you  _ deserve _ some. It's my best bottle.”

Reid tried to decline; he wasn’t much of a drinker, but Rossi shushed him. “I already taught Garcia. Now it's your turn.” He huffed. “Now shut up and pay attention. You can always tell a good scotch by the smell...” Reid smiled and listened attentively. 

Saturday went by fast; he was exhausted, and his energy was drained by the end of the day. Ever since his accident, everyone from his team kept asking him to go places with them or inviting themselves over. He appreciated the sentiment, but he really wanted some alone time. 

On Saturday, he was left absolutely no alone time because JJ knocked on his door at nine in the morning, with Henry, to spend the day with him. 

He could never say no to his godchild, so he spent the day with them. Will joined them halfway through the day. Reid enjoyed it but his headache was back, and he wasn’t used to this much interaction outside work. 

The wait was over on Sunday. The doctor’s appointment was today, and he was nervous. He thought he could deal with whatever happened but if he was actually blind now there was going to be a lot of changes in his life. And he  _ loathed  _ change. 

He couldn’t postpone it and it would be useless to. Besides, the entire team had told him they were going to be waiting for him, for whatever happened. To show him he wasn’t alone. 

So, he woke up, tried to pick his clothes for the day by touch, and hoped the socks he picked out were mismatched. He couldn’t see but he would be damned before he wore a pair of matched socks willingly. He made a mental note to ask Rossi—who was picking him up to drive him to the hospital— if his socks were good. 

Once his morning routine, or what was left of it, was over, he got his espresso and waited to be driven to the doctor’s. 

When he arrived, JJ, Morgan, Alex and Garcia were already there and Hotch was on the way. They would wait for him outside. 

He walked inside the doctor’s office and the rest waited anxiously outside. They knew it was taking a toll on Reid and if the worst scenario happened, everyone was ready to give him all their support while he adapted. They were all hoping for the best scenario, after all, the chances of it being permanent were really slim, but Reid was used to having bad luck when it came to injuries. 

They waited for about forty-five minutes when Reid walked out of the doctor’s office. He was wearing his sunglasses, but it appeared the bandages on his eyes were gone. 

Everyone stared at him expectantly with worry dripping from their expressions. 

“Why are you all so worried? It doesn’t  _ look  _ good on any of you.” Reid smiled at them and tried to joke. 

It took them a moment to understand. Reid was trying to make a joke about them looking worried to tell them he could see. His eyesight was back. 

Everyone became instantly relieved and went to hug him. 

Morgan laughed and went to ruffle his hair. “Oh, you’re doing jokes now huh?”

Reid grinned and nodded. “Mhmm. Trying it out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! the final chapter, I tried to add more fluff than usual but i also had to add the angsty part hehe. Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Second and final chapter will be posted tomorrow for the day 26 prompt. It's mostly fluff.. mostly. 
> 
> If you want to come and chat find me on Tumblr as: [BrightTerror](https://brightterror.tumblr.com/)  
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
